


Exo in School

by Tsian_Raymond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, mild Suho/reader but it doesn't last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsian_Raymond/pseuds/Tsian_Raymond
Summary: Basically Exo goes to your school. This is the first POV where it is you and Kris. In another of my stories there will be another POV where it is you and Chanyeol.(Y/N) = your name





	1. First day back

 

Its your first day back to school and you were dreading it.

As you walk through the door you see a group of girls crowding someone. You edged towards the group of girls that were screeching. Through the hustle of everyone you saw a brief view of someones face. It looked vaguely familiar. You walked into the diner to meet up with your best friend. "Hey Clare, any idea who the new guys are?","I don't know (Y/N)." 

So after the bell rang, you went to your first lesson, but something was different. The teacher walked in, followed by two security guards. He removed you and your friend from class and took you to another room. As you were walking to the new room the teacher said "you are going to be teaching the new students.","Oh the new guys, Sir can you tell us who they are?". Sir didn't answer. You both walked towards the door. The two of you hadn't turned to walk in the door yet but you heard voices mumbling in the background. 

As you walked in you saw stars, literally because EXO was sat in front of you. "Annyeong!" screamed EXO, one voice deeper than the others. "Who are you?"  the deep voiced person said. "You...your Chanyeol from EXO," your friend stuttered. "Oh yeah we are (Y/N) and Clare," As you spoke Suho continuously stared at you biting his lip. He looked at you from top to bottom until finally saying "Wow, um, hi (Y/N)," for some unknown reason your heart started racing.

You showed the 12 boys around the school grounds as Suho was still being extremely weird. Finally the school day was over and the boys took you to their dorm, to study.

The dorm as huge. You walked in and saw Kris laying on the sofa. He was playing on the Ps4 they had. Chanyeol and Sehun had sat next to him grabbing a controller each. Clare went with them. Kris got up and went into his own bathroom to take a shower. Suho took your hand and you took it back. For some odd reason you didn't like it when Suho touched you. Some time passed as Kris walked out of the shower with just a towel covering his waist. Your heart skipped a beat as he walked out with his wet hair and toned abs. "Hey, (Y/N) I need help with my English to Korean." He took you to his room but as you went through his door you saw Clare getting led to Chanyeol's room. She looked at you and winked. Chanyeol was her favorite. We learnt some words and then after a while I left. It was fun though. 

The next day came and (Y/F/N) waddled into school as if she had pulled a muscle. Chanyeol came up behind her and back hugged her. "You OK babe?" He asked her. "I'm fine Channie." You looked at her with a surprise.

 "So you guys are a thing now?"

"Yes I guess you can say that."

The two love birds had left you so you were walking by yourself. On your way to class you saw Kris and you ended up talking. For some reason you held his hand but he let you. Were you falling in love. The bell soon rang for class, you and Kris sped off to lesson, ignoring what just happened. As you sat in lesson you saw Clare raise her hand. "Miss, may i please use the bathroom?" Miss had said yes and Clare had soon ran out. Chanyeol raised his hand and then asked the same question. Miss hesitated a yes. You looked out the door and saw the two students run into the coach's office. The lesson was boring but soon ended. School was so close to an end and you and Kris waled out the classroom and past the coach's office. Clare came out fixing her shirt and wiping lipstick of of her cheeks. Later Chanyeol walked out fixing his hair and then holding his book's in front of his privates. "Hey Chanyeol, what were you doing in there?" you asked, curious. " Well, um, i was having a....a." You stopped him, "Say no more," After two more long lessons the school day was finally over. You had arranged a day out in town with the boys tomorrow so you had to plan the day out at your house with Clare.

*At your house*

"um Clare can i ask you something?".....


	2. You and Chanyeol what???

*At your house*

"um Clare can i ask you something?", "Hey, what are you and Chanyeol doing together?"

"We were um doing it, you know,"

The thought of how big he was came across your mind, considering how tall he was. After that sudden thought you too got back to work planning the day out. 

After about 2 more hours of planning you two ended up sleeping on the floor. You started to dream about you and Kris, how he would go deeper and deeper into you. Soon you woke up to your friend staring at you, confused. "What were you dreaming of??" she asked but you hesitated an answer. you looked behind her and saw the time. You got changed and ran to school with Clare.

 At school every time Chanyeol walked past in his tight uniform you couldn't help but look at his crotch. "Hey what you looking at?" Suho said creeping up on you. "Oh nothing, just thinking about this evening," you answered. You refused to tell him what you were actually looking at. As you looked up at Suho he just stared at you, acting weird again. Your lesson was Bio and you, Suho, Chanyeol and Clare. There was a new seating arrangement so you all had to stand at the back of the class. "Chanyeol you sit next to Clare," as they moved to there new seat joy was filling there faces. A few more names went past and soon sir called out "Suho and (Y/N) sit here please," You started to walk to your new seat with Suho, as you walked past Clare she winked at you as if something was going to happen. You sat down and Suho was at it again. Your seat was behind Clare so you too could talk all you wanted. "All right class, today we are gonna learn about the human body.", "The male body and the female body are almost the same, who can tell me what body part is different?" Many people raised their hands even Chanyeol and Suho. "Yes Chanyeol what is the answer?" As he was trying to answer you saw Clare hand stroking his thigh. It was hard for Chanyeol to speak as his voice was shaky, but he managed to get the answer out. You saw him bite his lip as Clare stroked his growing erection. You decided to not interrupt them. Suho, being nosy said" oh did you know that they were a thing? surprising isn't it." you just nodded. Class went on as you saw Chanyeol get more and more aroused and Suho was getting weird again. The bell rang and class was over. Chanyeol and Clare ran out of the room. The day was over. 

Everyone ran out of school and you told Suho to tell all the boys to meet you in the center of town for the evening out. You got home and soon got dressed, ready to set off.

 You had met in town with the other boys. You were counting them all but realized that Chanyeol and Clare were missing. You called her phone but n one answered, you also called Chanyeol but he didn't answer either. You decided to leave the two of them alone. You and the remaining boys went to this great Korean restaurant to make them feel at home. The boys ordered and 10 minuets later the food arrived. You all ate but you soon needed the bathroom. You got up excused yourself and headed for the bathroom. Time passed and you washed your hands. As you exited the wash room you came face to face with Suho and he pushed you against the wall. "(Y/N) i cant hold it any longer" As he said that he kissed you passionately. But you didn't push him away. You enjoyed it. It ended and as he pressed against you, you felt his erection. You couldn't stand it anymore so you kissed him one last time before you both headed to the table. "Are we going now?" you asked the boys as they were paying for the food. They all said yes and thanked you for the meal. 

You left and took a ride back to the dorm with Kris and Suho. The drive was long and awkward as Kris was driving in silence and Suho was winking at you seductively. Kris gave him many dirty looks. "Well (Y/N) you looked very pretty today." Suho said. After a few minuets you answered "well thanks Suho,". You replied but you didn't look him in the eye. All you could think about was when he kissed you. "Hey (Y/N) would you..." you looked up at him with wide eyes.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, chapter 2 done. Kudos if you liked it as always.


	3. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????

You looked up at him with wide eyes. Suho looked at the both of you. "Never mind," Kris said, you lowering your head again. Kris' cold guy exterior was showing. You all arrived at the dorm and as you walked through the door you saw Clare on Chanyeol. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" you shouted thinking that they were doing it. "oh i was just sitting on Channie's lap and the remote fell off the table, no need to be so suspicious," Clare urged. " I thought that you were... never mind." You just left it at that. Chanyeol looked at you with a confused stare. But his stare was interrupted by Clare kiss that pushed him to lay on the couch. "Urgh" you exclaimed as you were walking into Kris' room with him. Suho went into his room. You sat on Kris' bed while he was getting dressed. He told you not to look but you still peeked. You saw his shirtless body, his abs were amazing. You quickly covered your eyes as Kris turned around to see if you were looking. "Hey i'm done now," Kris said so you could open your eyes. He sat next to you and you instantly fell asleep. He placed you under his covers and wrote a note and left it where you could find it. He went to sleep on the couch. As he went to lay on the couch he heard moans from Chanyeol's room. "oh they're at it again," he muttered to himself and fell asleep.

The next day you woke up in Kris' bed. Freaked out you turned around to see if he was next to you. You sighed in disappointment as he was not there. You went to go get your jacket which was on his chair. On it was a note, it read: "Hey i know we just met but how about, you and me go on a date tonight, meet at the dorm i'll pay." you were so moved by his note, of course it was a yes. You went to leave his room and saw him sleeping on the couch. "Hey Kris, it's a yes and why are you sleeping on the couch?" Kris heard that you said yes and woke up slightly dazed by you saying yes. " I didn't want to make things weird between us by sleeping with you," ; why wouldn't I sleep on the couch?" You replied " Because just last night we saw Clare and Chanyeol on there, they could of been doing anything before we got back, ANYTHING," Kris' face changed and you laughed at him. He got up quickly and went into his room to get ready for school. You decided to go to Chanyeol's room to wake him up. You knocked on the door and opened it because you have no manners. You saw Clare lying on Chanyeol's chest fast asleep. So you being you screamed " WAKE UP, SCHOOL IS IN TWO HOURS!" Chanyeol woke up with a jump which woke up Clare up too. You just told them to take a shower and get dressed. On that note you you left the room and went to wake up Suho, but when you went in his room he wasn't there. On the way out you heard someone call your name from his bathroom. You walked into the steamy bathroom and saw someone standing there. The figure emerged from behind the shower curtain and out came Suho. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He backed you up against the wall. " I am glad you came." he said. " I called you because you were looking for me weren't you?" Suho leaned up against you and you felt his member rubbing against your womenhood. You gasped for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do by now.


	4. No

You gasped for air and answered "Why..... are you acting like this?" He hesitated to answer you but answered " I like you (Y/N), I really like you," he said " Will you be my girlfriend? I have liked you since you first walked into class," You didn't know what to say, you liked Kris, plus he already asked you on a date, what could you say to not hurt him. You were about to answer when Kris came into Suho's room looking for you. " What the hell are you doing , Suho?!" Kris yelled. " Why do you even care Kris?" Suho asked. You added into this conversation. " Suho, I am going on a date, a date with Kris, i was about to tell you but all this happened i am sorry for causing trouble," Kris shoved Suho off of you. Suho's face changed. He walked out, put his clothes on and left for school refusing to look back at you both. Kris put his arm around you and asked if you were OK. You both walked out and headed to school with Clare and Chanyeol. When you got to school the rest of Exo was waiting for you at the gate. Suho couldn't look at you. You all walked in and went to your lessons. You had English and you were at next to Kris. Chanyeol was sat next to (Y/F/N) and Baekhyun was sat with Suho. Every time you turned around you caught Suho gazing at you. "Urgh why does Kris like her?" you heard him cry. You could tell this hurt him bad. Kris looked at you and smiled. "It's ok he'll get over it," Kris whispered. You gave him a slight smile. Lesson ended quicker than usual. The announcement on the speaker said that there is a lack of teachers today so school ended early. All of you rushed out of school. You had to go home to get ready for your date with Kris. Chanyeol and Clare came too. 

At your house, you had a bit of trouble picking out a dress. "Hey, Clare what about this dress?" you asked her turning around to see her answer. As you turned you saw her kissing Chanyeol on your bed.  You threw a pillow at them. "What was that for?" they both asked in sync. "Pay attention, which one is best?" you asked again,Chanyeol said " The black one," "Of course you said the black one its your favorite color, I think the red one" Clare said. You decided to ignore what Chanyeol had said and picked the red one. Chanyeol and Clare drove you to the dorm.

You got to the dorm and when you opened the door you saw Kris, stood in a marvelous tuxedo, "Wow you look, amazing" Kris said with his jaw dropped. "So do you." you replied. Both of you walked out the door and headed to the restaurant. Kris drove. "How was it picking out the dress?" he asked, "Oh I got advice from Clare and Chanyeol, after they had finished kissing."  

The ride to the restaurant was filled with Kris staring at your amazing outfit, at some points you had to tell him to keep his eyes on the road. 

The long ride soon came to an end when Kris pulled up in front of the gorgeous building. Kris got out first and opened your door so you could get out. This sudden act of affection surprised you but made you feel like you were truly loved, something you haven't felt in a while. You both walked into the restaurant and the waiter showed you to your seats.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... next chapter coming soon, probably gonna take a while though, but patience is key.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it. I would like to know.


End file.
